User talk:Hammiams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metallica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blackened page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) This main page requires new options such as "tree of articles": *Discography **Live and Studio Albums **Singles **DVD & VHS **Compilations **Box sets **Fan Club releases **LiveMetallica.com releases *Members **Current members ***/there they will be listed/ **Past Members ***/there they will be listed/ *Tours **New dates **Past dates *MetClub *etc and whatever shold be listes as important branch Futthermore as i written originally in Discography each album shold be listed as "album name (album)" it should be labeled as an album, the same with singles, because singles and particular songs should have their separate pages, I also plan to create templetates for albums and songs. What do you think, for example "Kill 'em All" should be moved to "Kill 'em All (album)" tha same with singles, this is due to the fact that i like when everything is arranged in proper way, so I will take care of it now. Thank you for your suppoet and sorry I forgot to change my preferences to show signature, I'll fix it right in a moment, but now, behold the new version of discography. I think this the most full version I could create. SF01 Lulu and Garage If Reed has the copyright then I shall move "Lulu" to guest apperances, but there is no category that "Garage" can be moved into, Compilations and Guest Appearances are meant to be for Various Artists releases, furthermore this album is listed on Metallica's site is listed in "Albums" not "Compilations". Admin Position First of all admin privileges will be really helpful, secondly I plan to highly and widely expand this wiki, templates, categories, content, well everything, at last I have holidays until October, so I have planty of time. But I don't know if I will be able to maintain like a typical admin should, personally I think that unregistered users should't have access to edit any page. SF01 19:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Templates As you can see I recently created three templates, Album, Single and Song, but I have a problem with creating a template for Album/Single tracklisting. I'd like them to look like those in Wikipedia, not as typical table. It should has No./Title/Composer/Length/Total album length, but I have no idea how to write it... Wikipedia has a ready made template for tracklisting, but with several other incorporated into it. This is why I cannot create any... No. Title Composers Lenght 1 title1 composers lenght1 2 title2 composers lenght2 3 title3 composers lenght3 etc. Lyrics In my opinion we shouldn't write here song's lyrics, first they are copyright protested, secondly they are available on Metallica's official website, thus in "lyrics" paragrapgh we can put link to song on their website. Sorry, again I forgot to leave the signature signature, I'm used to live chat, where I don't have to do that. I also forgot about tours, focusing on the tamplates, which I will now update I hope for the last time and then I should create pages (and update the existing) for songs and singles. But I assembles the list of LiveMet.com releases to list them here. When it comes to lyrics, I think it is enough to leave a link to that particular song on Metallica's site, they have the lyrics. Yeah, we're alone here... When it comes to LiveMet.com, through LiveMetallica.com the band release all their live performances since 2004, but I think you know it. I try to list all releases and incorporate them into a section of discography. The only thing left is to find out why tracklisting is moved to the end of page, the most possible explanation is, that there are some fragments missing in the source text, I'll do what I can to fix it. SF01 (talk) 19:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tour Templates I'll try, there would be to templates, one infobox, similar to album and one with tourdates. But for now I'm creating albums' pages, tracklisting needs to be fixxxed, but give me some time and I'ss deal with it. SF01 (talk) 20:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Main page & visual updates Hello! As a Metallica fan from the early 80s, I am finding the task of creating a background image for this wiki irresistible. Beyond that, I'm planning to create a page for the new "Through the Never" film, and I'd also like to build a main page as well. Hopefully you'll like the changes, but if not you're obviously welcome to keep or trash anything I change/add. Please feel welcome to hit me up on my talk page if you need anything! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Anthrax , band members of the big 4 page, and more categories Hey, I'm new to the wiki. I edited the Slayer page, to put more updated info on what happened between the band. I was wondering if I can make the Anthrax page, since I looked on there and it was highlighted in red. Also, can there be more categories. Like a Big 4 category, Thrash metal band/album,and Heavy metal band/album category. Thanks Fatal Disease (talk) 22:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Rules Hi, again. I was just wondering if there is any rules to the wikia, at all? Because I want to post this one picture of RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike(from the parodies .mov) It has them on top of each other(Rainbow Dash is carrying Pinkie and Spike to Fluttershy's shed). But their cutie marks, may seem inappropriate. I'm just gonna say them (if that's alright). Pinkie Pie has 2 tampons, and Rainbow Dash has the forbidden love symbol(you know what I mean). Thank you, once again, and sorry for adding two more titles to your talk page Fatal Disease (talk) 22:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The Photo Hey, I added my photo on my profile. But for some odd reason, it just randomly decided to add itself on the pictures. Just wanted to tell you that. Fatal Disease (talk) 17:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Fatal Disease Cleaning up the wiki Hi there. I've been going through and trying to clean up this wiki a bit. I ran into a few pages that don't really need to be here and I tagged them into Category:Candidates for deletion but I'm just notifying you because I doubt that you'd see them unless you're following the category. If you could review those that would be great. — RyaNayR (talk • ) 11:56, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Reverted page-move Thanks for reverting that page-move I did on To Live is to Die (song). That is the title exactly as it is on the album, I don't know why I did that. Sorry about that. Edit: Oh I just noticed; you may actually want to fix the redirect. Rename the page to 'To Live Is to Die (song)' and overwrite the redirect of the same name. Kudos Hi, thanks for reverting back the page I did and banning the IP address of the jackass on the Rock 'n Roll Comics article. If someone's going to be a racist, they can just put in a comment about it (although that'll probably be deleted too, along with them, again, being banned), NOT edit an article and waste the time of those of us who have chronic fatigue that have to read an e-mail alert we got about it, see what happened, then have to delete the e-mails and all. They didn't know I had chronic fatigue? Maybe they should treat others like that. If they didn't have a prejudice attitude about things, then they would've thought of that. (Oh, wait...) Darrylb500 (talk) 20:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello Um is it OK if I be a Chat Mod here on this wiki?--The Mighty Fenrir (talk) 15:36, January 12, 2015 (UTC)